How the World Came to be
by Zaria Braginski a.k.a. Moscow
Summary: This day began like any other, all the countries were fighting with each other during their world meeting. But on this day Mother Earth and Father Time were getting tired of their petty fights and decided to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

This day began like any other, all the countries were fighting with each other during their world meeting. But on this day Mother Earth and Father Time were getting tired of their petty fights and decided to do something about it.

* * *

"Yo dudes! I have this really great idea! What if we genetically engineered a superhero and he took Global Warming and pushed it somewhere else?" America shouted extremely proud of himself.

"I agree with America." Japan said from the right side of the table.

"Japan maybe it's time to start thinking for yourself mon ami." France said.

"I completely object to that ridiculous idea. Frog keep your bloody hands to yourself!" England yelled.

"Yo Britain! Why do you always have to disagree with me?" But by this time England was no longer paying any attention to America in favor of fighting with France.

"Because you are a Capitalist Pig Amerika." Russia said smiling that creepy smile of his.

"You take that back Commie!"

"I am no longer communist."

"Yeah right that is just what you want us to think."

"Become one with Mother Russia? Da~"

"Oh that's it commie."

With that America leaped at Russia and those two started fighting. All the while Spain started cuddling Romano who was shouting curses at everyone, Austria, Hungary, and Prussia (no one really knew how he got in there) were fighting, Lichtenstein was standing behind Switzerland who was threatening to shoot anyone who came near his little sister, Italy was talking about pasta to his cat, Greece and Turkey were fighting about who Japan liked more, while Japan was trying to stop them, China was building a Chinatown in the meeting room, Korea was claiming everyone's breasts for himself, The three Baltics were huddling in the corner as far way from Russia as they could, Poland was bitching about something no one really cared about, Belarus was trying to calm Ukraine down while trying to find Russia, Germany was yelling at everybody to stop so they could finish the meeting, and poor Canada was sitting in his chair unseen like always.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A woman's voice yelled effectively stopping all the countries from fighting. The woman had dark brown skin like the Earthen ground, green eyes that changed from green to red to brown to yellow to orange then back to green like the plants that grew in each country, ocean blue hair that seemed to flow like the oceans and rivers, she was dressed in a light pink long sleeved dress with a belt made of roses, she was extraordinarily beautiful, and appeared to be around twenty. Her name, Mother Nature.

"You act like bratty children." A man who stood to her left said. He had extremely white skin that seemed to glow like stars, his eyes were pitch black like the endless vastness of space, and his short curly hair was a stardust silver like the Milky Way, he was dressed in a midnight blue suit a dark blue tie with little stars and galaxies on is, the shiniest black shoes you will ever see, he had this sort of eternal beauty (weird word for a male I know) that memorized many of the countries, and he appeared to be around twenty five. His name, Father Time.

"You do not know each other even though you believe you do. You don't even know yourselves." Nature said looking sadly at her children.

"What do you mean?" Canada asked tilting his head to the side.

"You will soon learn my son." Time said as darkness stole the countries vision.

* * *

This would be the beginning of an adventure into each of the counties inner souls.


	2. England

The countries along with Mother Nature and Father Time were standing in 1940s London.

"What?" America asked.

"Just watch, and when you have learned what we need you to we will take you elsewhere." Nature said.

"See you soon my children." Time said before the two faded out.

* * *

Looking around they noticed a small house that stood out the most to them. They couldn't really understand it it looked no different than the others but they were drawn to it.

"No please you can't leave!" A woman yelled as a man in an Royal Air-force uniform walked out of the house.

"You know I must. With this war starting Britain is going to need a lot of help. The Nazis have already taken Poland and are heading into France." The man said looking sadly at the woman.

"But what about Arthur? He's just a boy! What is he going to think?"

"He's going to think that his father is a hero."

"Daddy? Mummy?" A small child's voice spoke up. The nations turned to only freeze. In front of then was a four year old England.

"Arthur, come here." The man said kneeling down hugging the small child close.

"Don't go Daddy." Arthur cried burying his head into his father's shoulder.

"I have to Artie."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't you could get really hurt, and I don't want that."

"O-okay Daddy." Arthur finally said. "I'm going to be like you someday."

"I hope you don't have too. Take care of your Mum alright." He said kissing his son's forehead then his wife.

"Alright Daddy. See you soon."

"Hey Iggy why are you crying?" America asked startled looking at his former caretaker. All of the countries were pulled away from the sight before them to England, who raised his hand to his cheek and when he pulled it away it shined with tears.

"I don't know. I'm not sad, but I'm not happy either." He said.

"Whoa." Russia said as the seen in front of the suddenly changed.

* * *

"Arthur come on!" The woman cried running from the house to a little metal shed in the back, all the sudden a loud siren reached the country's ears.

"The Blitz." England said his eyes wide in panic.

"I'm coming Mummy!" A nine year old Arthur yelled but then a low whistle grew louder and the young boy screamed as a bomb hit the shelter and threw both the boy and his mother backwards. "Mummy!" Arthur screamed running over to his mother, but an older woman grabbed him and carried him away. "No, no, no! Let me see Mummy."

"Hush Arthur, hush." The woman said running into her underground bomb shelter, her husband closing and locking the doors behind her.

"No, Grannie. Please let me go see Mummy."

"I'm sorry Arthur dear, your Mummy isn't here anymore."

"What?" The blond asked tears running down his face. "Is, is Mummy dead?" The look on the woman's face gave him his answer. He fell asleep crying.

* * *

The next memory the countries were shown was of a teenage England. This England had bright green hair, earrings, and other piercings, he was wearing a dark red t-shirt that had a white 'A' encased in a circle on it, a black leather jacket, black ripped pants, and a well worn pair of black combat boots.

Walking into the house from the earlier memories the countries caught a whiff of cigar smoke and whiskey. "I'm home Dad!" Arthur called.

"Good!" A snappy reply came from one of the back rooms.

"Great he's drunk again." Arthur muttered.

"Get cooking fag!" His father yelled throwing an empty whiskey bottle in Arthur's direction barley missing Arthur but the glass from the impact still hit him cutting open his cheek. England's eyes went wide and America growled.

"Of course Dad." Arthur muttered walking to the kitchen. He made his father Fish and Chips, handing it to his father he quickly left the room and ran up to his own. Taking off the jacket the countries saw scars and old scared tissue.

"Those never faded." A new voice spoke up. Another teenage boy sat on Arthur's bed.

"No, no, no. You're not real, you died years ago." Arthur hissed taking off his shirt. The countries gasped as they saw different color and size bruises littering his torso.

"If I'm not real how am I here?" The boy asked.

"It's the drug that's all it is the drug." Arthur muttered. "Leave me alone I already fell guilty enough."

"Stop taking the drug and I'll stop coming to see you." He answered.

"No, no I can't. It makes it easier. So, so much easier."

"How long?"

"Since I was fourteen."

"How old are you now?"

"Seventeen. One more year and I can leave this hell hole."

* * *

Next the countries were shown an old alleyway, with a at least twenty year old Arthur, he looked like he does now, and another man.

"Arthur I don't think you should take anymore. You could end up overdosing." The man said looking at Arthur worried.

"I don't care Scott. Give it to me."

"Alright, alright." Scott said giving Arthur a bag full of drugs. "Just use it wisely."

"Whatever."

* * *

Next they were shown a hospital.

"Call it."

"Arthur Kirkland, age twenty three, died of an overdose, on April 23, 1954 at 1:45 a.m."

* * *

The next vision was of a secluded grove covered in moss witha small freshwater creek flowing threw it.

"Wait I know this place." England said. "It's from my first memory."

In the center of the grove a bright yellow light suddenly appeared, and when it vanished there was a little tiny baby England in a white dressing gown. A green flying bunny flew out of the trees.

"Britain dude your crazy is infecting us." America said starring at the flying animal.

"Shut up Amérique." France hissed.

"The child said something in a language even England himself had forgotten.

"Well my name is Flying Mint Bunny, and yours is Albion."

All the sudden their vision went black.


	3. England 2

The next thing the nation's known four year old England is running at them from the treeline. He still has on the white dressing gown but it is now ripped and an off white colour, he also is wearing a dark forest green cloak that has a hood and a bow with a quiver of arrows slung across his back.

"Oi! Get back here ye good-fir-nothin nation!" A redhead yelled as he crashed through the treeline after him followed by another redhead and a brunet.

"Albion! Get back here and listen to ya brothers fir once ya idiot!" The other redhead yelled looking rather angry.

"NO!" Little Albion screamed fearfully running faster.

"Alba, take Cymru back to came and look after Thuaidh would you? I'll take care of this brat." the first redhead said.

"Erie. I know this land better how 'bought I take care of Albion and you go back. Besides Thuaidh likes you beter, and he is already grumpy enough being sick and all." The second redhead said.

"Alright Alba I'm trustin ye." The first redhead said taking the brunet's hand and started walking back the way they came.

Albion hear his brother's conversation and started running faster, not knowing where he was going. "Come on Albion, I'm not going to hurt ya!" Alba called running after the young Albion.

"Yes you will! You always do!" Albion yelled picking up speed yet again.

"Great, I'm getting outrun by a four year old." Alba muttered.

The nations chuckled while England's face heated up.

Albion stopped once he reached a cliff that fell away to dark murky water crashing onto the cliff-face. "Great. I'm stuck between a wet and a dangerous place." Albion muttered before his brother crashed his way through the brush.

"There ya are ye wee lad." Alba growled slowly walking up to his brother.

"No! No! Stay away!" Albion said looking around and picked up a few rocks and threw them at his brother before he slung the bow off his back and knocked an arrow shooting it at Alba but missing terribly.

"That's it ye wee brat." Alba said angrily picking up one of the stones thrown at him and threw it back at his younger brother. Hitting Albion in the head with the rock, a horrified look crossed Alba's face as Albion lost consciousness and the scene went black.

* * *

"Yo Iggy dude! What happened next!" America yelled looking sick to his stomach.

"I thought I told you not to call me Iggy!" England yelled. "The next thing I knew is I woke up on the Frog's shoreline with a massive headache."

"Oui, I remember that. That's when you started living with the Roman Empire." France said.

"Vate. The light is coming back." Germany said.

"Yeah he's right! ~Ve" Italy chimed in.

* * *

The new image was of Albion and two other boys all in their early teens, and all dressed in the standard Roman battle gear. Albion held a bow with a quiver of arrows slung across his back, the boy to the right of him ad light blond hair that was down about to his chin with light blue eyes, he was carrying a javelin in his right hand and a small dagger in his left, the boy to the left of Albion was most certainly the oldest of the three, he had dark brown hair that was choppy and reached his shoulders with olive green eves and on his waist sat a sword.

_"Galliae, Graecia, what are we going to do?" _Albion asked in Latin. Surprisingly enough the countries could understand, they decided they didn't want to know how they understood.

_"Hush Britannia. We will deal with these barbarians the way we always do, hunt them and fight them, if they are human, kill them. Isn't that right Galliae?" _The brunet said smirking.

_"Of course it is Graecia. These barbarians try to take Britannia away from us, then they shall fell the wrath of the Roman Empire!" _The bond seethed. _"They will not take our brother away from us."_

_"But I am not your brother."_ Britannia said sadly. _"These barbarians are my blood family."_

_"Now you listen here little Britannia, you are just as much our brother as Venetia, Neapoli, Hispania, Lusitania, and Romania. Weather you are blood or not." _Graecia growled grabbing Britannia's shoulders and turning him to face him.

_"You are family, and you will always be family."_ Galliae said hugging Britannia from behind. _"Who you choose to be your family defines who you are, not who you are blood related to."_


	4. England 3

The next thing the countries were shown, England was the same age as the last vision.

Britannia (England) was looking around wildly, making sure no one was looking he quickly drew a "P" covered by an "X" on the wall in wet red paint.

"What if Rome had caught you instead of I?" A voice said that made Britannia jump and turn around.

"G-Gaul." Britannia stuttered.

Gaul (France), on the other hand ad grown taller and looked just the slightest nit taller, and more Germanic. His hair was much longer than it was before, about down to his middle-back. There was one mall braid to the left side of his head leading to a much larger, braid which now a days is called a French Braid. His face was shaper, and his eyes held a hardness which was nowadays held in Germany's eyes. He was no longer wearing a Roman toga, but a pair of dark green leggings, a pair of leather and fur boots, a fur skirt-like thing that wrapped around his waist, a dark green lose-fitting shirt tucked into his leggings, and a long fur cloak. He also had a sword and sheath wrapped around his waist.

"Answer my question." Gaul hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"Absolutely nothing." Britannia answered. "I'm his favourite. What if I told you you were strategizing with Germania?"

Gaul growled and pushed Britannia up against the wall his sword held up against the younger's throat. "He would have us both crucified." He reached down and took a handful of he wet paint and smeared it across the sign Britannia had drawn. "Rome might be dying, but he still is more powerful than we are, and can still kill us. So weather you are his favourite or not, he will kill anyone he thinks is a danger to his absolute authority." He sheathed his sword and stalked away.

"What happened to you Gaul?" Britannia asked himself tearing up.

* * *

"No! Gaul Please! Don't!" Britannia cried as he was held back by Baetica (Spain) and Lusitania (Portugal).

"D-did he ever tell you my real name?" Gaul asked holding his sword to Rome's neck, Rome being held by Germania.

"Wha-what?"

"My true name is Aquitania." Gaul stated. "My brothers were Gallia Celtica, Rhaetia Noricum, Pannonia, Gallia Cisalpina, Gallia Narbonensis, and my sister Belgica." Tears welded in Gaul's eyes. "He killed them all, giving me their land. If, if I kill him, my brothers won't come back they've been dead to long. But, but my sister will." He pulled back his sword and stabbed it through Rome's neck.

Rome fell dead.

Germania turned to Britannia. "Please come with me, my son. I shall now take care of you, Rome stole your mother from me, and now I shall teach you like she would have. You can keep your church, but let me help you."

Britannia turned to Germania, tears still in his eyes. 'We have the same hair.' The countries heard in their own heads. Britannia ran forward and embraced him. Along with Britannia Germania gained back Noricum, Pannonia, and Raetia (parts of Switzerland and Austria), and the province of Gallia Belgica started to glow, the form burst appart and a both a girl and boy about the age of five appeared, modern-day Switzerland and Belgium. The yong girl was quickly picked up and hugged by Aquitania, and the boy went to Germania.

"My eldest son," Germania said turning to Aquitania. "I leave you the Franks, and any land they take. Make me proud. Frankia." And with that he left.


End file.
